


Do you love me?

by dannistuck



Series: Murder Darlings [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Murder, Yandere like character, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannistuck/pseuds/dannistuck
Summary: She tells you everyday she loves you.





	Do you love me?

She scares you, with her big smile. She's gorgeous, but when she smiles like that you know pain is coming close behind. Pennie smiles like everything is fine, and she isn't twirling a knife in her fingers. Her talent shines through, it doesn't cut her once. 

Fear slides through your veins hot and fast when she walks up to you. Her voice is soft and gentle when she tells you not to worry and she isn't going to hurt you, much. The way her body rests in your lap does something to you. She's all softness and beauty, but with the knife in her hands you can't help the terror pulsing under your skin that makes it feel way too tight.

She says she loves you, and that's why she keeps you around. You wonder how many victims she's said that to. Her love is scaring you. She presses a kiss to your cheek, soft and quick. She says you don't need to say it back, not yet, she'll give you time. 

Pennie looks like heaven with a weapon. It looks jarring, but right. She always comes downstairs after she wakes up, always padding down the stairs in her pajamas. They look good against her skin, just like everything she wears. She always offers you breakfast. These days you always say yes. She doesn't want to kill you, she's just lonely. 

She says it again. I love you. Pressing another kiss to your other cheek. Telling you you have more time. No ones ever been there for you like she has. No one has ever cared for you like she has. When you open your mouth to say it back she glares softly. No she says. I don't want you to lie to me she says. Think about it, then tell me. You have more time. Take it.

She tells you everyday that she loves you. Every morning when she brings you breakfast and every night when she leaves after cleaning the after dinner cuts she's made. You're staring to love the pain as much as you love her. Everytime you try to tell her you love her, however, she stops you. No she always says. You have more time she says. You don't want more time. You want her.

Pennie loves you. You love Pennie. You want her to know you love her because she's always telling you and you're never telling her. So when she opens the door you yell it. Pennie I love you. The door slams. You don't get breakfast or lunch or dinner. You don't see Pennie at all. You cry for her. You're sorry. You miss her. You don't want her to be upset at you.

When Pennie comes back the next day she's got a different weapon in her hand. Its large and looks painful. You take a few seconds to think before you realize its a sledgehammer. You start crying. Pennie no. Pennie please don't. Her face is passive, no smile, she almost looks like she's frowning, but Pennie doesn't frown. 

I asked you not to lie to me. She says it so darkly and with so much venom you don't recognize her voice. I didn't, you promise. But you did, and the sledgehammer slams down next to your foot, making cracks in the cement beside it. Don't. Lie. To. Me. Again. Then she's gone. She didn't want to hurt you. She did but she couldn't. You don't know which is worse. The fact that she wanted to, or that you wanted her to as well.

You hear yelling the next day, a voice you've heard through Pennie's phone. Her real phone, not the burner she used to talk to you. Telling Pennie that she needs to stop, that keeping you alive is hurting her. Pennie says she loves you. The voice, whose name you still can't remember says she doesn't. You hear a loud noise and then nothing for a few seconds. Get out. It's screamed, Pennie's voice cracking due to the soft way she speaks most often. Get out. It's screamed again. The door slams seconds later. You don't see Pennie that day.

You wake up and there's food, that you can't eat because you're tied up. Pennie retied you, because you had been cuffed in a way you could move before. Pennie is sitting a few feet away mumbling to herself. When she sees that you've woken up she startles. She doesn't apologize, and she almost always does. Something is wrong. She starts talking through tears. No one will ever love her. No one stays willingly. No one wants her. No one. No one. No one.

Pennie asks if you love her. You say yes, of course you do. She screams that you're a liar. The sledgehammer is brought down on your foot first, and you feel a pain so overwhelming you may as well have never felt it before. She laughs. Pennie keeps laughing as she slams the sledgehammer into you, over, and over, and over. When everything finally fades out, you hear her say she loves you.


End file.
